Metal Mario
Metal Mario "Let's-a win!" Metal Mario is similar to what Mario becomes once he puts on the Metal Cap. He appears in many of the 3D Mario games including Mario Golf, Dr. Mario 64, MK7, MK8 and MK8 Deluxe. He knows how to drive and fight with as much skill as Mario. Costumes: * Metal Mario (default) * Bronze Mario * Gold Mario * Pink Gold Mario * Metal Dr. Mario * Bronze Dr. Mario * Gold Dr. Mario * Pink Dr. Mario Specials Down B Strong Drive Metal Mario starts charging a swing with a golf club, and then lets it fly. If it does not connect, a golf ball flies forward. Similar to Kirby's Hammer Flip, he can move slowly side-to-side while charging. Sends up and slightly forward. Trips if held too long. Neutral B Tyre Roll Metal Mario pulls out a tyre and rolls it along the ground. Sends forward and slightly up. Side B Kart Racer Metal Mario hops into the Standard Kart and drives it around. If he hits an opponent, he knocks them back. He can only turn around once; when he does, he drifts and the Mini Turbo deals fire damage to anybody behind him. Trying to turn again will cause Mario to hop out of the car. You can also get out by pressing B or jumping -- the attack button turns the kart. Up B Glider Ramp Mario boosts diagonally upward, and then a glider pops out which gradually loses lift as he glides. This has no hitboxes, but the kart has a wind-box while boosting upwards. Final Smash The Race is On Metal Mario jumps into the Gold Standard and races forward rapidly. If he hits someone, the target is run over by multiple racers to rack up damage before being driven over by Metal Mario in the Gold Standard under the effects of the Mega Mushroom, launching them. The racers that they will be run over by include: Dry Bowser on the Bone Rattler, King Boo in the Steel Driver, Pink Gold Peach in the GLA, Tanooki Mario in the Tanooki Kart, Toad in the B Dasher, Toadette in Birthday Girl and Lakitu in the Cloud 9. Taunts Down Taunt Metal Mario sits in the Standard Kart, where three Red Shells orbit him. Up Taunt Metal Mario jumps in the Standard Kart and hops rapidly. Side Taunt Metal Mario does the death animation Mario does in his games, saying "Mia mama!" while spinning. Attacks Normal * Jab: Puts out a hand holding a tyre, then punches. * Rapid Jab: Spins the tyre he puts out. * Down Tilt: Low kick. * Up Tilt: High kick. * Forward Tilt: Sweeping kick in front of his body. * Dash Attack: Bends down and runs while pushing a tyre along the ground. Smash * Up Smash: Swings a golf club upwards. * Down Smash: Rolls a tyre in front of and behind him. * Forward Smash: Punches forward. Aerials * Neutral Air: Spins like in Mario's down taunt. Multi-hit. * Forward Air: Kicks with both feet. * Back Air: Kick from upwards to downwards. Meteor Smash. * Up air: Swings his golf club above him. * Down air: Swings his golf club below him. Throws * Down throw: Throws an opponent downwards, then Ground Pounds them. * Forward throw: Drops an opponent in front of himself, then whacks them with a golf club. * Back throw: Drops an opponent behind himself, then his kart appears and the flame from the boosters damages the opponent. * Up throw: Throws an opponent upwards, then catches them with a spinning tyre that deals damage. Victory Poses Pose 1 Metal Mario does his first place animation from MK8 while in the Gold Standard. Pose 2 Metal Mario leans on some tyres, then winks and does a thumbs-up. Pose 3 Metal Mario boosts with a Mushroom, just as a Blue Shell explodes behind him. Loss Mario spins out and then hangs his head while smouldering and smoking. Victory Music The first place music from Mario Kart 8. Notes * Dr Mario's Metal Dr. Mario skins replace the Standard Kart with the Metal Spark from Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. * The Kirby hat for Metal Mario is a silver Mario cap with a grey M. * The Kirby hat for Metal Dr. Mario is a head mirror with a grey band. * Metal Mario's weight is between that of Incineroar and Piranha Plant. Category:Fighters